The present invention relates to a roof rack assembly for a motor vehicle, having roof rails that can be secured on the vehicle roof of the vehicle and a load carrier that can be mounted on the roof rails. The invention further relates to a method for operating a controller of a motor vehicle and to a corresponding controller.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Roof racks of the aforementioned type are known in the art. They are composed of the roof rails, which have at least one, but frequently several, for example two, roof strips which can be fastened on the vehicle roof of the motor vehicle in a parallel arrangement, for example in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. After initial installation, the roof rails usually remain permanently on the vehicle roof. The roof rails or the roof strips are mounted, for example, with at least one fastening element which penetrates a roof section on which the roof rails at least partially rests, and is connected on its other side with a counter element and/or a roof structure of the motor vehicle. The roof strip of the roof rails is preferably at least partially spaced apart from the vehicle roof, for example by two feet disposed on the roof strips, which provide contact with the vehicle roof. For example, the roof strip is bent such that its two end regions form the feet of the roof strip, whereas a region of the roof strip located between the feet of the roof strip is spaced apart from the vehicle roof.
The roof rack assembly furthermore includes a load carrier which can be mounted on the roof rails. In other words, the load carrier does not have to be permanently installed on the roof rails, but is installed only when, for example, loads are to be transported with the motor vehicle. Accordingly, the load carrier is preferably attached to the roof rails so that it can be manually released by a user. To meet driving-dynamic and safety related requirements, a controller of the vehicle should be operated in a different mode when the load carrier is installed, regardless of whether the load carrier is loaded or not, than when the load carrier is not installed. The first mode already takes into account, for example, a potential roof load of the load carrier itself or of a load placed on the load carrier. For example, the load carrier triggers upon installation a switching device so that its presence can be detected. However, commercially available load carriers can also be installed at locations where the switching device may be unable to detect the presence of the load carrier. Alternatively, the load carrier may be unable to cooperate with the switching device, in particular when using a load carrier that is unauthorized for the motor vehicle. Thus, there is a risk that the controller of the motor vehicle operates in the wrong mode when the load carrier or the entire roof rack assembly is improperly installed.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved roof rack assembly for a motor vehicle which ensures a reliable detection of the load carrier on the roof rails and also has a pleasing appearance.